The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Episode twenty two: Rescue in the out lands
Nano nevereverland plays Female:(singing)long ago, inside a distant memory, there is a voice that says do you believe in happy endings? even when the road seems long, every breath you take will lead you close to a special place within your neverever... Music plays faster Female:(singing)mezamete. komaku wo tataki tsudzuketeru sairen. kono sakeboigoe wo oshikoroshite. nanimo shirazu ni. shin'on dake wo tsunagitomete. genjitsu no torappu ni ochite yuku. Music plays softer Female:(singing)koukai wa shinai yo. tsumiageta chigireteta miraizu wo nagame. iki wo tomete. sabitsuita kioku no hari. atama n naka! guruguru! mawaru yo! Music plays fast again Female:(singing)as i close my eyes! nokosu ato mo naku kobosu oto mo naku iku ate mo naku! i know this is what i want, this is what i need! ima mo kurikaeshiteku zanzoe. kizutsuita kako no bokura wa! lenai mama de! sonna karamawari kamaranai hibi wa! mou tozashite ikun da. so now. kore wa boku ga nozonda. my nevereverland. Kion: the lion guard. the legend of kion. Kion slashes the screen in half Kion: rescue in the out lands Scene cuts to bunga, jasiri, and tukio explaining to simba and nala what happened in the previous episode Tukio: and that's, basically it. we don't know what she did with kion, since she was gone when we woke up. Simba: so a ninja like lioness came and did this? Bunga: yeah. she was like, super acrobatic, and all over the place. Jasiri: we feel like she captured kion, but we're not completely sure yet. Simba: well if she captured kion, then we're certainly going out to find him. Tukio: except, here's the thing simba. she doesn't seem like a pride lander. Simba flinches at tukio's words Bunga: um...earth to simba! Simba comes back to reality and breathes in and out Simba: there's something you should know about that lioness. Just then tukio gets a call and he grabs his phone Tukio: how did she get my number? Jasiri: no idea. Bunga: maybe she's a stalker who's after death. Tukio: i doubt it bunga. Tukio answers the call and vitani comes onto the screen Vitani: hey losers. we have your lion friend here, and he's getting hotter every second. Vitani sets the camera over to the shock cage Kion: guys? guys, quick! i think they took me to the out lands! you've gotta- Vitani puts the camera back to her Vitani: bo-ring. anyway, if you lamos wanna come save kion before he dies, then you'd better pay us with a lot of money. Tukio: i'm not paying you f#ck! Simba: tukio! language! Tukio: no simba, f#ck that! i'm gonna stick my foot up her but so hard, that she'll sh#t out my lunch! Vitani: yeah, yeah. swear all you want brat. Kion: you can't keep me locked up forever! my friends will come and you know it! Vitani looks at kion Vitani: shut up! Vitani looks back at the camera Vitani: good luck losers. d jackal's gonna kill you all. Vitani hangs up and tukio sighs Bunga: you guys know anyone who can find them? Tukio looks at bunga Tukio: i know someone who COULD find them bunga. but we'll have to act fast. Scene cuts to dogo walking up to a now tied up kovu Dogo: so kovu. you enjoying the rope treatment? Kovu: shut up dogo! you won't get away with this! Dogo: you sure about that? i got away with plenty that you'll never know about. Kovu: oh, please. kion and the others will stop you. Dogo walks over to the jackal orb and grabs it and then walks back to kovu showing it to him Dogo: i dare to beg to differ. Kovu: what the heck is that? Dogo: it's the jackal orb kovu. once i combine my power's with my sister's, we'll be unstoppable! Kovu: pssh. two more orbs and you're dead. Dogo smashes kovu's face with the orb making him bleed Kovu: ow! Dogo: shut up! Vitani walks in to see dogo talking with kovu Dogo: once i activate the orb, everyone will die! including you. Vitani gasps at this information Vitani: and i thought d jackal was doing this for us. Dogo: trust me kovu. you can't do anything, so you're worthless. you all are. Vitani gets mad Vitani: i have to tell clawd. Vitani runs off Scene cuts to tukio explaining who he has in mind to find out where kion was taken to Tukio: so the cloaked figure is essencially a key part of every time we stop dogo whenever he goes huge. so it's most likely a known fact that she knows where their base is. Ono: that is a good prediction. i like it beshte. Beshte: same here. i'm in. Simba: so am i. Nala: simba? Simba: nala, i said i'd help kion the next time something happened, and i'm standing by it. i've been away from my son's life for long enough. Nala smiles and nods Nala: very well then. so am i. Kiara walks over to them Kiara: and i'm coming too. Simba: kiara? Kiara: please dad. i know i'm not the most skilled fighter, but if we don't save kion, then i at least want a chance to say goodbye to him. Tukio puts his paw on kiara's shoulder Tukio: we WILL save him kiara. Kiara looks at tukio who smiles Tukio: trust us. Kiara nods Kiara: right. but i'm still coming. Tukio: fine with me. let's roll. Tukio and the others run off Scene cuts to tukio and the others walking through the out lands with tukio trying to sense the cloaked figures aura Kiara: this is so cool. i've never willingly gone to the out lands before. Jasiri: trust me kiara. it only gets more awesome from here. Tukio senses the cloaked figure's aura from under a rock and moves it revealing a hole Tukio nods to simba who nods back and tukio jumps down entering a secret base Tukio finds the cloaked figure training with her sword and walks over to her Tukio: cloaked figure? The cloaked figure sees tukio and puts her sword down Cloaked figure: tukio. never thought you'd come to me. Tukio: i know. but it's kion. he's been captured by dogo, and i think the outsiders are working for him. The cloaked figure nods Cloaked figure: say no more. Tukio and the cloaked figure out of the whole and the cloaked figure signals everyone to follow her which they do Scene cuts to vitani explaining to clawd what she heard dogo say to kovu Vitani: and that's pretty much what d jackal said. Clawd: so basically, he's planning on betraying us, and wants the pride lands all for himself? Vitani: that's the best of what i got. Clawd thinks for a moment Clawd: dogo IS the manipulative type. Vitani: yep. he planned on betraying us, and he used scar to do so. maybe he's mad simba kept the jackals away or something. i don't know. Clawd thinks about simba again and consumes more rage Clawd: i'd prefer not to talk about simba. Vitani: then what DO you wanna talk about? i have plenty of plans for stopping dogo. Clawd: but that's just it vitani. we can't stop dogo, or else we can't stop simba. Vitani: except why did you start wanting to do that? Clawd thinks about what dogo told him Clawd: you wouldn't understand. Clawd starts to walk off and vitani stops him and puts her paw on his shoulder Vitani: clawd, i may have crazy traits, but i know that if we stay with dogo, then he'll take advantage of us and use us in his reign. i don't want any of us to go through that. Clawd: it would be a tragedy for sure. Vitani: which is why we have to stop dogo. i don't want to see you or kovu get hurt. we've been through enough. Clawd looks at vitani who looks extremely sad and worried making clawd worry for her Clawd: i'll consider. Vitani nods and let's clawd walk off Vitani: please don't abandon us clawd. me and kovu need you. Scene cuts to the cloaked figure leading tukio and the others to zira's lair Tukio: so cloak girl, how exactly do you know where this place is? Cloaked figure: unlike most out landers, i go as far as beyond the out lands. and i don't regret doing so. at least not now. Tukio: oh. well that's good. i'm just glad you're helping us. Cloaked figure: so am i. Bunga: i'm telling you fuli. when i get into that base, i'm gonna go up to zira and go bam! right in her jaw. Fuli: i'd be there to watch that. Simba: don't forget guys, that we have to stay alert. i've encountered zira once before, and though i won our first battle fast, she's not as weak as i made her out to be. Ono: no worries simba. we'll make sure to prepare for zira and her crew. Beshte: anything to save kion. Jasiri starts thinking about kion and nala looks at her Nala: worried about kion? Jasiri nods her head yes Nala: so am i. don't worry. knowing kion, he'll be able to hold them off until we get there. Jasiri: i sure hope so. if that vitani girl can take us down, then who knows what everyone else has in skill. Kiara: you think kovu's alright too? he's not like vitani, so he could help save kion, and maybe protect the pride lands. Jasiri: i don't know who kovu is, but you clearly know him better than i do. The cloaked figure signals everyone to climb up the rock wall in front of them which they do The cloaked figure and tukio arrive to the top first and the others arrive as they jump down Tukio and the others see zira's base in the background and walk closer to it Cloaked figure: i suggest you call that kudiyan dude and the others, omaiga and uzima i think. they could be of great help to us. Tukio: good idea. ono? Ono nods and pulls out his phone and then calls kudiyan Ono: kudiyan, we need your help dude. Scene cuts to tukio and the others arriving at the entrance as kudiyan, omaiga, and uzima teleport in front of them Cloaked figure: how did you three get here so fast? Kudiyan: tukio made us all teleportation devices in case we had to travel long distances to get somewhere. anytime, anywhere. The cloaked figure looks at tukio Cloaked figure: you invent stuff? Tukio: i tinker here and there. Tukio looks at kudiyan, omaiga, and uima Tukio: anyway, we'll need you guys to fight off anyone who tries to stop us. anyone comes out here, beat them up. unless it's kovu. Omaiga: you can count on us. Uzima: but wait. why is it important to spare kovu? Tukio: apparently he's friends with kiara. we'll meet you when we save kion. Tukio signals the cloaked figure to follow him which he does Jasiri continues to worry about kion and runs after tukio and the cloaked figure Simba: everyone, make sure you're prepared for anything that comes at us. this isn't a normal enemy. we must be on our guard. Bunga is seen texting Bunga: on our guard. got it. Simba sighs at bunga's ignorance Simba: bunga, put your phone away. Bunga rolls his eyes and puts his phone away Scene cuts to jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure walking through the base Tukio: so where do you guys think kion is being held captive? Jasiri: there has to be a chamber around here somewhere. that's likely where the cage is. Tukio: true. what do you think cloak girl? Cloaked figure: tukio, i've been here a lot of times, and i can tell you that there IS a chamber here. it's just hard to find. Tukio: well do you know where it is? The cloaked figure nods her head yes and signals jasiri and tukio to follow her which they do The cloaked figure opens a passage that she walks through as jasiri and tukio follow Tukio, jasiri and the cloaked figure walk through the passage and it apppears to be very dark Tukio: i don't even need to ask why there's no lighting in here. Jasiri: no kidding tukio. i can't see a thing. Tukio gets an idea and lets loose a three second long fart into jasiri's face Jasiri:(playfully)oh god. dude. Tukio and the cloaked figure snicker at tukio's prank Dogo is seen watching jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure from the computers Dogo: just what i expected from her. Dogo reveales a button and presses it Jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure are seen arriving at the end of the passage and they high five Jasiri: good think the passage was short. Tukio: how close are we now? Cloaked figure: pretty close. if we go through the vents and- Just then poison gas spays through the walls making jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure cough Jasiri, tukio, and the cloaked figure lack out as dogo walks over to them in a mask Dogo tsk's at the cloaked figure and picks her up as she barely sees him Dogo: guess you never learn. The cloaked figure growls Dogo: now you'll never save your friends. Dogo looks into the cloaked figures eyes Dogo: mwaminifu. Sword art online overfly plays during the credits Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nobashite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Music continues to play Female:(singing)tomedonai omoi wa, nichijou ni nomarete, yurameki nagara mata katachi wo, kaeteitta. imasara mou osbi kana? henji no nai jimon jitou. subete wa sou jibun shidai, owari mo hajimari mo. Music continues to play Female:(singing)takaku, takaku. kono te wo nabashite. yasashii, hikari wo, mezashite habataku yo. kokoro ni, tomoshita, jounetsu wo daite. kitto, kitto, tte mou ichido negau kara. Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Episodes Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Fanfiction Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan